


The Skeleton Project: Herobrine

by Zeetry



Series: The Skeleton Project [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU kind of, Gen, Herobrine - Freeform, Original Character(s), Slow To Update, The Skeleton Project, its minecraft but also beyond minecraft, more tags to come, notch - Freeform, slight language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetry/pseuds/Zeetry
Summary: "Let the Skeleton Project Begin"When a turn of events sends Notch and his little brother Herobrine across the lands they learn that not everything is as it seems. In the face of new allies and family, how do the brothers know what they stand for, and more importantly, what they're willing to give up? When the game is underway who will they stand for, players? Or Inhabitants?





	1. When You Least Expect It, Great Adventure Finds You

**Author's Note:**

> A Few quick things before we kick off the story. This is Minecraft, with a few embellishments of course. Everything here is a work of my imagination and should by no means be taken seriously. This story does not portray any personal feelings to the creators of Minecraft or anyone else. If you have any questions you can leave a comment or feel free to find me on Tumblr (@Zeetry) Now without further ado.

This story begins in a town called Rising Sun. Head east and eventually you'll come to it, but it’s a hell of a walk. The town is as far east as just about anyone has traveled, there's mountains farther on, but no one has come back from them, some people think the far lands are on the other side. Whatever it is, that’s not the story.

Herobrine and Notch grew up in Rising Sun. Like most siblings, they were each other's best friend and worst enemy. It wasn't strange to see these two with the other miners' children running amuck and causing all kinds of havoc. They were… well they were _ordinary_. And why wouldn't they be? It's not like anyone told them to be anything else. This is the story of what happened when they were told they were meant for greater things.

One night in the late Spring of Herobrine's twelfth year, the boys lost their parents. Herobrine woke up that morning and saw that the house was an absolute mess. Furniture was broken and strewn everywhere, a window was busted out, and there was an arrow sticking out of the painting over the fireplace. He ran to wake his brother.  
"Notch!" he yelled," something is wrong I can’t find Mom or Dad!"

"They probably went to the mine," Notch answered without opening his eyes," They'll be back later." He rolled over to go back to sleep.

Herobrine wasn't having it. He ripped the blanket off the bed," It looks like someone broke in. You have to come look."

Notch popped up at that. "What?" he was out the room in a heartbeat. When he saw the rest of the house he went quiet. Notch took in the damage, he looked to the arrow, and then the door. That’s when he saw the bits of web and the bone shard. He knew what happened here. Everything was about to change.  
He put on a brave face before turning back to his little brother. Herobrine looked shaken. "Come on," Notch said," let's get this place cleaned up."

It took two days to get everything back into order. There wasn't as much damage as it looked like from first glance, but most of the living room furniture was trashed as was the front door, whoever did this was on a mission, but one thing Notch couldn't understand was how they'd slept through it all.

Herobrine kept asking where their parents went, but Notch had no answer for him. He also had no idea to explain his theories without freaking him out. He couldn't decide how to tell his kid brother how the inhabitants, no, _monsters_ had possibly taken their parents, so he ignored the questions. He'd deflect and answer back with things like," They'll be so happy to so the house so clean," and "they could be back any minute now." Eventually Herobrine quit asking.

Notch tried to make everything seem normal again. He made sure Herobrine went to school and got around the other kids. He asked the neighbors to go back to normal too, but deep down they all knew the boy's parents weren't coming back. Not now after weeks of hoping.

Notch started sneaking out at night not long after. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for. The monsters that took his parents? His parents? Just _something, anything!_  If he had anything to say about it Herobrine would never knew. The first night he went out he was so paranoid about his brother waking up to find him gone too that he couldn't stay out more than an hour. He barely got to the other side of town. The next time he tried he got a little farther, but the paranoia was so bad he'd turn around and head back just to turn around again. When Notch got the edge of town the sun was rising, he'd lost his chance.

The next night Notch ignored the voice in his head and got a little bit farther. When he returned near the morning Herobrine was safe and none the wiser, so he went a little farther every night. This was the routine. The boys got through the fall as they were. Herobrine went to school, Notch to work and most nights he sneak out to chase leads. He questioned every monster he could get his hand on, and it rarely worked out for them in the end. When he wasn't roaming about he poured through every book he could get his hands on. It wasn't until winter was setting in when he finally found his lead.

We'll get through the winter and then we set out, Notch would tell himself. Winter would be over before they knew it. Notch was quietly counting down the days.

Herobrine's birthday was coming up, Notch wanted to make sure it was a good one, even if it was just the two of them. The day of, Notch made sure to wake his brother up with a cupcake smashed in his face.

"What the-" Herobrine shouted, frosting got in his hair too.

"Happy birthday kiddo," Notch managed to say after he stopped laughing.

Herobrine grabbed the second cupcake out of Notch's open hand. He took a big bite and ignored the frosting that now dripped down his face. "Just so you know, this cupcake tastes terrible," He said before he started laughing too.

"Brother you hurt me," Notch said jokingly," I worked hard to make these cupcakes just for you and-" he took a bite and the cupcake hit the floor," Wow that is awful."

"Told you," Herobrine said, before he threw frosting at him. A cupcake war began.  
***  
"I won," Herobrine said once they were out of cupcakes. He was covered in frosting and holding a pan lid that did not make a good shield.

"Give the kid a prize," Notch replied, wiping frosting off his face. "We have a lot of cleaning to do now kiddo. Mom and Dad could be back any minute."

Herobrine stopped," They. They aren't coming back are they?" he asked softly.

Notch almost said no, just as an automatic response, but instead he took a breath," I don't think they are, but I could never find the words to tell you."

"So what now?"

"I've been looking for a lead on where they disappeared. I think I found something. I wanted to wait for winter to pass, but Mom and Dad are long gone now-"

"Wait you think their dead?" Herobrine interrupted.

"What? No. I'm not giving up until I find them. When spring comes I'm going to search for them."

"Why wait? Let's go now!"

"Herobrine are you sure? I was hoping you'd stay here…"

"I'm sure," Herobrine smiled," It'll be an adventure."

"The adventure of a lifetime little brother,” Notch smiled back.

They had no idea.


	2. Brotherhood Is A Condition People Have To Work At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where is my brother?"  
> "I assure you he is fine, a bit startled perhaps at your disappearance, but the Brothers did not disturb him. He should still be at your camp."  
> "Should? My brother should be there? And if he is not? What then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Big time skip at the beginning but there won't be another big hop like that from what I'm planning.

It has been two years since Notch and Herobrine left home. They traveled west for the most part. Herobrine was never quite sure what signs they were looking for, but he trusted his brother, and he at least seemed to know where they were going.

It had been a long journey. The boys stayed in villages when they could. Offering to work for a time in trade for shelter and supplies. When winter was at it harshest they also traded for transportation to the next village. When spring finally came they simply camped under the stars. Herobrine had taken to scaling the trees to watch the stars until he fell asleep. Notch worried he would fall out of the tree.

That first summer into the journey Notch started telling Herobrine the stories he'd read about a group known simply as The Brotherhood. It was origins at first. Some people believed them to be the great protectors of the world, if they existed at all. Others believed them to be the great adversaries of the world and the reason for the wars that had ravaged the lands. All these stories finally led up to the thing Notch was seeking.

"The Emerald of The Lost Brotherhood," he told his younger brother," is a very powerful gem indeed. If the legends are true it can manipulate the elements."  Notch pulled out a journal he had often used to take notes and showed his brother at last what their goal was," but there is another legend as well that says the Emerald also has power of the mind."

"And what would we do with this type of power Notch? Do you think we'd be able to find who took our parents?"

"I do. With that kind of power no one would be able to deceive us." Notch thought of other uses for the gem, but these were not thoughts he was ready to share with Herobrine yet. His brother saw only the good in everyone, and did not yet seem to suspect the true intentions of inhabitants like Notch had. Notch knew very well what the monsters were capable of, months of questioning them had answered that question loud and clear.

It was months more before they made any progress. Notch was afraid the Herobrine would lose heart, which is why he waited so long to tell him, but Herobrine did not. In fact Herobrine seemed almost more eager than Notch to find The Brotherhood.

They were a day's journey from the village. "So this is the village where we'll find the Brothers?" Herobrine asked once again.

"It's the closest village to where the legends say they are. I'm hoping the villagers will lead us in the right direction," Notch said.

They made it in town just as the sun was starting to set. It looked like everyone was preparing for war. There were men and women in armour sharpening blades and gathering arrows. Children stomped around with bows dragging behind them. More torches were being lit and a small group of adults tried to coral the children with little luck.

"What's going on?" Herobrine asked the nearest person who promptly ignored him. He tried several more times with the same results.

Finally someone walked over to them. He was frowning," Who are you and why have you come. Are you working for the resistance?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"No," Notch answered smoothly," I didn't even know there was a resistance, who would we be resisting?"

The Cleric, Notch has decided that was what he must be based on his clothing, laughed. This surprised Notch. "What is going on?" He asked.

"We are preparing to attack."

"Well that is obvious," Herobrine said, ignoring Notch's scowl," but who are you attacking?"

"The monsters. There is a base just south of here."

"You're attacking the mons- inhabitants?" Notch was quick to change his words in front of his brother, although he hadn't seemed to hear.

"Scum!" one of the warriors hollered to the cheers of other," they're an abomination to us all!"

"What monsters?" Herobrine looked leery.

"It's time we attack! We will march on their lands and slay them where they stand!" The Cleric yelled," For the Brotherhood!"

"For the Brotherhood!" The crowd echoed.

"Wait you've seen them?" Herobrine asked, but the Cleric walked away before he answered.

"Herobrine do you know what this means? The legends are true!"

"If the Brotherhood exists that means the emerald must too!" Herobrine answered excitedly," Wait!" he yelled after the Cleric as he ran to catch up," Can you tell us where we might find the Brothers?"

The Cleric still didn't answer, but someone else did," They came to us from the north with their request, but we do not know where they live."

"Then it is settled little brother," Notch said, slightly out of breath," We go north."

Since it was dark they camped outside the village that night. Herobrine as always climbed up a tree to watch the stars. Notch laughed when he saw his brother seemingly asleep fifteen feet up a tree.

Notch tried to sleep, but the memories of all he discovered in the wake of his parents disappearing haunted him. Two years and those memories did not get any easier, Notch wasn't sure they would. Along with that he thought of the villagers facing the monsters in the south tonight. Yes they truly were monster, Notch hoped they suffered. He finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

Herobrine was not yet asleep, and his thoughts had taken a vastly different turn than his brother's. The villagers had called them monsters but just who was it they were attacking? Another Village? Inhabitants? Herobrine didn't think to read up on The Brotherhood with Notch because he thought Notch told him the important stuff, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Herobrine had a bad feeling about what might come next. It was a long time before he could fall asleep.

***

Herobrine woke before dawn. It had not been a restful night, but he knew there was little chance of falling back asleep. He remained in the tree though to watch the sun rise. He was still up there when they were ambushed.

Herobrine had enough sense to keep still in the tree. If the strangers got close he'd attack. For the moment he simply listened.

"Tie him up quickly," one of them whispered.

"What of the one in the tree?" the second voice asked.

"He's not concern of ours, leave him." A third said," We just want this one."

None of them knew Herobrine was awake and listening. When they pushed Notch forward to walk, they also didn't hear him following quietly in the trees. They walked for what seemed like forever, the sun steadily rising. A couple hours later they came to a ravine and finally stopped.

Herobrine couldn't see down, but by the way the three men walked with their prisoner it was clear there was a staircase leading to the bottom. Herobrine was hesitant to move, but after a short time he climbed from the tree to peek over the ravine. At the bottom he saw a lake. Herobrine watched the shortest member of the Brotherhood, he was sure this is who they were, reveal two long, slender boats. Herobrine watched them set into the water and just barely ducked his head when one of the others looked up. Had he been seen?

***

Notch crawled into the boat as best he could with his hands bound. As the boats sailed into darkness, he looked up to the sky unsure when he'd see it again. He hoped Herobrine was okay.

"You fool," Someone behind him said, though the robes they wore made it difficult to tell who," cover his head."

And everything went dark for Notch.

***

Notch fell from the boat onto a pebbly shore. One of the Brothers picked him up and they started to walk. The grating of stone alerted Notch to a doorway they'd just walked into. It was noticeably cooler in the tunnel they'd entered. After walking what must have been a long hallway, they stopped. Notch was shoved into a chair, his face still covered.

"Go fetch Marcus," the same voice from before said, he seemed to talk the most. Footsteps receded.

In quick time two sets of footsteps could be heard returning. "What is this?" a new voice, likely Marcus, shouted" Unbind him immediately!"

Notch's vision flooded with light, he blinked, his eyes watered. "Who are you? Where is my brother?" He demanded as his hands were untied.

"I am Marcus, and surely you know who we are Notch."

"Where is my brother?"

"I assure you he is fine, a bit startled perhaps at your disappearance, but the Brothers did not disturb him. He should still be at your camp."

"Should? My brother should be there? And if he is not? What then?"

"Your camp is not far from here, I will have one of the Brothers check on him if you wish."

Notch wouldn't let his relief at the offer show. This was not how he imagined meeting the Brotherhood. Instead he asked," Why am I here?"

"We here know you were looking for us. Why is that?" Marcus played with the ring he wore.

Notch was silent, he wasn't sure if he could trust Marcus.

"We mean you and yours no harm Notch, we simply want to know why you seek us." Marcus smiled," Was it by chance this you were looking for?" He pointed to his ring.

Notch couldn't hide his reaction," it really exists…" he whispered.

"This ring could by yours Notch, for a price."

"If that ring really is the emerald from legend why would you give it to me, and outsider?"

"This isn't the emerald. It is merely a piece of the whole, powerful in its own right, but not nearly as powerful as the larger stone."

Notch was very curious now," you said there was a price? What is it?"

"We have a mission, and if my suspicions are correct then you have a destiny waiting to be fulfilled." He paused, thinking," Help us destroy the monsters that stand in our way and this ring is yours." Marcus held the ring towards Notch," Will you accept this offer?"

Notch didn't understand half of what he was hearing. Destiny? Had fate led him here? Would the Brotherhood help him find his parents? Was this why so many of the legends called them great protectors? Before Notch could answer, someone interrupted their conversation.

"Marcus, the other one followed. He's attacking!"

Marcus ran out the room before Notch could say his brother wouldn't hurt anyone. He didn't notice that he left the ring behind, but Notch did. He pocketed the ring and quickly followed.

"Where is he!" he could hear Herobrine yelling," Where is my brother!"

When Notch came upon them, Herobrine had a bow drawn against Marcus. Notch ran to him. "Brother put the bow down," He told Herobrine.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you where you stand," His voice was deathly calm.

Marcus did not appear fazed. "That is not a good plan," he was equally calm," because of me you are now much closer to your goal thanks to the ring your brother holds. If that doesn't change your mind then please know that the minute your arrow flies you have sealed your fate. You will not leave here alive in that case."

"What is he talking about Notch?" Herobrine asked. He lowered the bow gently, but would still be able to use it if need be.

"Can you help us find our parents?" Notch asked, he wouldn't look at Herobrine.

Marcus had an all too knowing look," I course I can, I know exactly where they are."

"What does that mean?" Herobrine was no longer calm, he was tempted to draw the bow again.

"It means we're right here, my sons." A woman's voice spoke behind the two brothers.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get a little farther into the story I have plans for stuff on my tumblr too (@zeetry). some character profiles as well as some things I think of that don't make it into the main story.


	3. Life Is About Choices, We Are What We Choose To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've made my choice little brother, and now it is time you make yours."

"Hello my sons, my how you've grown." The boys' mother smiled.

"Mom?" Notch couldn't believe his eyes," but how are you here? The house. The front room was destroyed. You were taken and-" Notch couldn't be sure what to say.

"That will come in due time dear, there is much to be explained." His mother said.

"Perhaps we should take our leave to a sitting room. It would be a better place to explain everything." The boys' father suggested when he approached.

"A wonderful idea! Please, follow me." Marcus said, turning back to the hallway he came from.

Herobrine finally spoke, but softly so only Notch would hear," Are we sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes."

The sitting room was cozy. As soon as Notch and Herobrine sat, Marcus began to speak.

"Many moons ago I heard a prophecy that forewarned the end of what plagues our land. Once and for all the death of the monsters," Marcus started," We here believed that prophecy spoke of you two. These last two years have been leading you to this moment." There was a gleam in his eyes.

Notch had set the ring on the table between them," How?"

"That ring is your birthright." His mother answered.

His father spoke up," Our family dates back all the way to the beginning of the Brotherhood. It was a hard decision, but when we knew you two were the ones of the prophecy we thought it best to raise you outside the Brotherhood. You weren't told the stories of old, so you could see the damage the monsters cause unbiased and with your own eyes. Our disappearance catalyzed the path you would take. "

Notch understood their thinking, he looked to the ring again," so this, it is mine?"

His father nodded.

There was an almost electric static in the air. Herobrine was unnerved by it."What so you just up and left to kick start our destiny?" He asked with barely concealed anger," You abandoned us to lead us here and for what, so we can fulfill some stupid prophecy? How do you even know it's about us?"

"Perhaps we should leave these two alone to talk things over." Marcus suggested before turned to the brothers," The Brotherhood is a group bound by one single cause, and that is to save the humans, will you join us? Please think it over, and we will be back shortly." With that he left, and Notch and Herobrine's parents followed. 

Herobrine started pacing, he felt restless and trapped in the underground bunker," Notch you see that this is crazy right?"

Notch was quiet for several moments, thinking before he spoke, "Crazy? How can our destiny be crazy?"

"Wait," Herobrine stopped," You actually believe in some prophecy? How do we even know it's real?"

"Why would our parents lie to us Herobrine?"

"Well they had no problem abandoning us for over two years!"

Notch was surprisingly calm," For two years I thought the monsters had attacked and taken our parents, I am relieved that wasn't the case, but-"

"But nothing! That alone is reason enough to answer why they'd lie to us."

"You haven't heard the horrible things I have about the inhabitants," Notch said sternly," They are _monsters_ Herobrine. I thought the emerald alone could help us with revenge, but with the Brotherhood behind us we'd be unstoppable. And to learn that it is our destiny is all the better!"

"You have no right! Notch please. Think this through." Herobrine pleaded.

"I've made my choice little brother, and now it is time you make yours." Notch crossed his arms and stared at Herobrine.

"I. I can't stand by you for this. I won’t."

"Then the choice is made. I guess this is where we part ways."

"So that’s it?" Herobrine asked," brothers till the end or until I no longer agree with you? Fine." Herobrine headed for the door, but was stopped as someone entered.

Marcus came back alone. "Have you two come to a decision?"

Herobrine stormed out without another word.

Notch said," I had hoped he would stand by me, perhaps I should have explained things sooner."

"You couldn't have known how he would react." Marcus said," Come now, we have much work to do."

Notch picked up the ring and looked to Marcus. Notch had no doubts this is where he was supposed to be.

***

How could Notch be so stupid? So blind? Falling for the idea of a prophecy, as if those were real. Herobrine had been relieved at the sight of his missing parents, but when they were told it was a set up he'd been unbelievably angry. Herobrine did not enjoy being a pawn to someone's whims.

He'd set all of his hopes on the Brotherhood. Hearing their spiel of protecting humans and destroying monster, what right did they have to decide such things? They were no better than the supposed monsters they hunted.

In all his years Herobrine was well aware of the inhabitants, he'd grown up around them just as all the other children in the village had. Sure there had been a few wicked ones, but there had been just as many wicked humans, that didn't justify the death, no annihilation, of them all.  The Brotherhood was crazy. And his brother a fool.He couldn’t stop his shivering when he thought of that conversation.

"What to do now?" Herobrine asked himself. He wasn't aware of any other family he might have, things had just taken a very lonely turn for him. He walked back to their camp and gathered his supplies.

 From there he simply wandered. He rested when he was tired and ate when he was hungry. Herobrine had never realized how quiet things could get when he was alone. Three days of silence, he felt like he was going to go crazy. That night he remembered the conversation with that villager again. Specifically he remembered the mention of the resistance.

And then he knew what he had to do.

The resistance was likely against the brotherhood, if Herobrine could find them somehow, he could join their cause and maybe stop his brother. Herobrine quickly broke down his camp and headed east. He wouldn't go back to the village from before, that was a terrible idea and he was long past it by now. He did however, remember a village to the east that seemed ordinary, that's where he'd start.

It was a couple days travel to that village. Herobrine took to talking to himself, whistling, even singing at one point just to fill the silence. Right outside the village Herobrine could tell that something was off. It was too quiet. The village was empty.

"Hello?" Herobrine called out. He passed a few buildings and called again," Is anyone here?"

"Help!" the voice was faint. Herobrine almost missed it.

But someone was here.

 


	4. Friends Ask You Questions, Enemies Question You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a sigh," A shame that the sword falls point down, and yet the arrow flies forward."

"Is anyone out there?" The voice continued to shout.

"Keep yelling! I'll find you" Herobrine answered. Immediately he doubted himself. Is this a good idea? He wondered.

Good idea or no, Herobrine was ready for any type of company if only for a moment. He was not used to being alone. He scanned his surroundings. There were many houses around, but one seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. It had no visible windows and a solid iron door. "Are you there?" Herobrine yelled out the building.

"You can hear me? Let me out!"

"One second." He walked to the door and gave it a tug. Of course he didn't budge. He walked around the building to look for another entrance and found a pickax in the back. How convenient. "I'm breaking the door" He shouted when he came back around. The door knob and frame needed several sharp hits before the frame busted enough to force the door.

The room had a low ceiling and was sparsely furnished. It looked like a prison without the bars. There was a girl lying in the middle of the room. She was covered in dirt and scratches, Herobrine didn't notice the iron link around her ankle until she sat up. "Why are you in here?" He asked.

"I think it's because I'm a resistance spy. Or at least they think I am."

"Great another village brainwashed."

"They were right of course, but they got lucky," the girl didn’t seem to react to Herobrine's statement," Do you by chance have a knife?" She asked.

"I do not."

"Well, that will be a later problem then, do you mind?" She was pointing to the pickax and then to the chain on the floor.

Herobrine wasn't quite sure how to react. "Um. Sure" he was reluctant, but took a swing at the chain. It broke easily.

The girl jumped up and tried to brush the dirt off herself," I'm Jordan."

"Herobrine."

"Nice to meet you Herobrine. And what brings you to this lovely village here?" Jordan's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm looking for the resistance. I want to help them stop the Brotherhood."

"Well since I happen to be part of the resistance I can lead you to them."

"Just like that?" Herobrine was still confused," Do you often trust complete strangers?"

"No actually. But I have plenty of time to find if you're a threat or not." Jordan smiled. It was rather creepy. "But first we'll need to stop for supplies."

Herobrine's eyes narrowed," You're blunt. This is a test of some sort."

"Correct! Do you still plan to come with me?"

"Absolutely." And just like that Herobrine wasn't so alone anymore.

"So where do we go now?" Herobrine asked as they walked through the empty village.

"I wondered why no one had come, it seems everyone is gone," Jordan was talking to herself before she processed the question," Oh right, my home base is to the south, but I want to stop for supplies along the way."

***

The moon was high in the sky when Herobrine said," We should rest here."

Jordan had no objections," I'll start a fire. There's part of a fire pit already."

Herobrine was leaned against a tree as they finished their meal. "So since this is some sort of test," He started," I'm assuming you have questions. Let's hear them. I'll trade you."

"Trade me?"

"Yeah. Question for question. Truth for truth. You can start."

Jordan chuckled. "Alright, how old are you?"

Herobrine expected her to start by asking why he was looking for the resistance. It was the obvious question. "15, you?"

"I am 16. What's your favorite color?'

"Why are these the questions you're asking?"

"If that's your question you have to answer mine first."

Herobrine rolled his eyes," its green I guess, now answer mine."

Jordan huffed," Believe it or not Herobrine I don't want you as an enemy, and I won't treat you like one until I'm given a reason to. If you'd rather I interrogate you I can do that, but I thought we could be friends, 'cause I have more than enough enemies."

 Herobrine went quiet.

"So why _do_ you want to find the resistance?"

"A personal vendetta," Herobrine thought for a moment before he spoke again, "Actually no that's not right. To prove a point." Herobrine got up," Get some sleep, I'll take first watch." He climbed the tree he was leaning against and went quiet again.

Jordan turned over and tried to fall asleep.

When Jordan woke up it was morning. She looked up into the trees for Herobrine but didn't see him. "Where'd you go?"

No answer.

Jordan climbed the closest tree. She scanned the treetops for Herobrine. He was still in the same tree he climbed last night. She climbed back down. Sure enough he was almost completely hidden. "You're not a very good guard if you fall asleep on your shift." She called up. Herobrine was sleeping. "Hey wake up!" she yelled.

She heard the leaves rustle but Herobrine didn't fall. "It's morning. I fell asleep." He said.

Jordan laughed," well come on then, we're close."

Herobrine climbed down and jumped from a low branch to the ground," You said it would take another week to get to your base. What are we close to?"

"A safe house."

"So define close." Herobrine said after 20 minutes of walking.

"Close as in just up ahead." Jordan said as they made it into a clearing. There was a cliff to one side but otherwise it was empty.

Herobrine looked around," Okay I give up," he said," There is nothing here."

"You just don't know what you're looking for," She looked over the cliff," Come sit."

"The last time I followed someone down a cliff I got into this mess, also I am _not_ cliff jumping. Nope not happening." Herobrine walked towards the cliff anyways.

"I'd ask if you're scared of heights, but seeing that you slept in a tree with no issue I'd find that hard to believe," Jordan started to lower herself over the edge," and lucky for you there will be no cliff jumping, now or ever since I am in fact scared of heights."

Herobrine saw the shelf Jordan was on when he got to the edge. She disappeared into the wall and Herobrine followed. That was when he saw the door. "How did you know this was here?"

"There used to be signs all over the place that led to safe houses like this, but that went out of practice years ago; I stopped here on my way through before." The door opened with ease. Inside the room was filled with weapons and supplies. Jordan quickly lit a candle and the door swung shut.

"If they aren't used anymore why is this place still full?" Herobrine was amazed by everything here. He eyed a sword cautiously.

"A couple of the houses were found, for safety we stopped using them. I took a risk coming here before but it seems that no one has looted it yet. Good thing too." She started putting a pack together," You can take that by the way," she saw him eyeing the sword.

There was a grunt outside. Herobrine looked at Jordan and whispered," hide," and jumped behind a stack of boxes.

Jordan had just crouched beside him when the door swung open again. A deep voice rang out," These tracks are fresh, I know you are here." The boot steps were loud as the person began forward. There was a sigh," A shame that the sword falls point down, and yet the arrow flies forward."

At that, Jordan stood up. A code of some sort then," Carter, I thought that was your voice," She came from around the boxes. Herobrine stayed, unsure what to do.

"Hello Jordan. Who is your friend behind the supplies?" He asked.

No point in hiding then. He stood up," I'm Herobrine."

"Nice to meet you Herobrine. I'm Carter." He turned to Jordan," Where have you been? No one has heard from you in quite some time, your family was getting worried.

"I was captured, if it wasn't for Herobrine I'd still be there."

"Well it is good to see you are safe. Are you returning to the base?"

"We are yes."

"Do tell the leader I'm investigating a lead just west will you? I won't be passing a village and won't be able to get word before."

"Will do," Jordan nodded," and be safe."

"You as well," Carter grabbed a small bag and was out the door in a hurry.

"Come on Herobrine, let's go too." Jordan blew out the candle and crawled back up the cliff with Herobrine behind her. "Oh take this too," She handed him a knife," Two pieces of advice: don't expect to be great with either blade if you've never learned to use them. That takes years. Second, don't even pull a blade unless you're willing to use it. You'll get yourself killed otherwise."

Herobrine nodded and tucked the knife away," We have a lot of walking to do, we should get going."

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter done! There will be at least one Tumblr post up this week (@Zeetry), so if you're interested be on teh look out for that. Thank you!


	5. Where There Is Power, There Is Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a shift in the air. Something felt... off. Between one moment and the next the room went from mournful to almost holding its breath.

Herobrine and Jordan were less than a day from the resistance base. The week it had taken them to get there went by much faster than Herobrine had expected. The first two days after they're conversation had been filled with awkward silences. Herobrine didn't offer up any real topics and didn't ask Jordan either. Mostly Herobrine just didn't know what to say.

"Alright this is ridiculous," Jordan said on day three," You don't have to tell me anything about why you hate the brothers if you don't want too. I won't ask or expect you too, but you can talk to me."

"I just," Herobrine started," I'm not good at talking to people. The last two years it's just been me and my brother before now, I guess I'm out of practice."

True to her word Jordan didn't pry. The silence was not quite so awkward after that. The next three days were spent carefully asking other questions, and learning when it was best not to push.

"So since we're so close now I'm curious. What made you join the resistance?" Herobrine listened close for her answer or her reaction.

"I didn't actually join. I was born into it. Most of the people here were. What we do has just always made sense."

"Do you know many people from other bases?"

"I know of some," Jordan cleared her throat," my family is actually kind of high up in the chain of command. My parents are advisors to the chief."

"Wow, so you're kind of like royalty aren't you?" Herobrine joked.

Jordan groaned," I swear one of these days I will have a friend who understands how royalty works." She was laughing though, so Herobrine knew she wasn't mad. Jordan came to a stop at the top of a hill. "We're here."

The outskirts of the village was right ahead. Herobrine could see the whole village from where they were standing. "The resistance bases start over there" Jordan said as she pointed to a few small houses at the base of the mountain," A large number of us live in the mountain."

"Fancy." Herobrine said.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Let's go," She took off running.

 

***

"Jordan you're back!" A voice shouted when they entered the mountain base.

Herobrine stepped back as two people approached.

"Where have you been?" the first asked.

"We were so worried!" The second added.

Jordan started messing with her hair. "Yeah I got captured, but Herobrine here helped me out." Jordan motioned to Herobrine," Herobrine this is Natalie and Chase."

"Hi!" Chase said excitedly.

"Herobrine has information for the chief, is he available?"

"There's a meeting going on right now, but it'll be over before long." Natalie said.

"Well how about a tour?" Chase asked," Oh and Jordan, Salem is now top of the class, she'll be excited to see you."

"That's my sister all right, knowing her she'll want to spar every free moment." She turned back to Herobrine," mind if I catch up with you in a bit? Chase can give you the tour while we wait for the meeting to finish."

"Sure. Go do your own thing. See you in a bit." Herobrine smiled.

Jordan waved before grabbing Natalie's hand and heading deeper into the base.

"So where do we start?" He asked Chase.

"Yes! Follow me."

***

“And that concludes the tour.” Chase smiled,” Oh look the meeting just finished! Now’s your chance.”

“Um excuse me.” Herobrine said to the first person in the group,” I would like to speak with the chief.”

“What can I help you with?”

“My name is Herobrine, and I have information about the brotherhood.”

“Come to my office. We can talk there.” The chief started in the opposite direction.

“Herobrine!” Jordan yelled as she ran to catch them,” Afternoon chief, I have information as well.”

The chief nodded.

“So what is this information Herobrine?” The questions started as soon as they got to the office.

“The Brotherhood supposedly has a prophecy about the end of the inhabitants- no let me start from thee beginning.” And so Herobrine told his story. Telling it made him feel betrayed and angry all over again. When he got to where he found Jordan she picked up immediately.

“Herobrine freed me, but the village was empty. Something big is coming, something has definitely changed for them. We ran into Carter on the way here and he was investigating a lead in the west.”

“Well if that’s the cas-“ the chief was interrupted by a message.

“Sir Carter has just returned, but he’s been injured.”

“The infirmary?”

“Yes sir.”

“Come along you two, Carter might know something.”

The infirmary was actually a hallway of rooms. Some of the doors were closed, Herobrine assumed these were for other patients. Carter’s room was just a few doors down. His door was open and there was a healer leaving and another coming in. Both looked grim. 

“What happened?” The Chief looked to the nurse and then Carter.

“I went to the creeper grove,” Carter winced and glared at the healer hovering over his arm. He was breathing noticeably faster, “There was.. an ambush-“

“Most of the wounds aren’t serious. Scratches. A few burns. But there was an arrow stuck in his arm. We’re thinking it was poisoned.”

“A potion?” Jordan asked.

“We’re trying that now, but the poison is working faster. We- Well we don’t know if he’ll pull through.” The healer by his arm spoke up.

“I’m still here.” Carter said, though it must have pained him,”A game. They. They spoke of. A game.”

“I need you three to leave now.” The closest healer said,” This is doing him no good.”

“Of course.” The chief agreed.

As they headed for the door though Carter got much worse. The healers were losing him fast. Too fast. Carter started breathing heavily and then he went silent. Carter was gone.

“May his spirit guide us in the fight ahead.” The Chief’s voice wavered briefly. The others echoed his sentiment. Herobrine said nothing.

There was a shift in the air. Something felt... off. Between one moment and the next the room went from mournful to almost holding its breath. Carter rose up with a loud breath. All of his injuries were healed, and he looked scared out of his mind. “Wha-“

“Out!” The Healer shoved everyone out without another word and promptly shut the door in their faces.

The last thing the chief said was “There’s work to be done.” And he was gone.

“Jordan.” Herobrine said though she didn’t hear,” Jordan we should go find your friends.”

“We have to warn them. We have to warn everyone.” She said.

“That’s exactly what I plan to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 at last! This chapter was not in any of my original drafts, but it was definitely something that needed to be. It answers questions I didn’t even realize I should answer before and it also hints at some other things going on later. With that I think i’m back on track now and will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Any questions or comments feel free to find me on tumblr (@zeetry) where eventually I’ll have some extra story stuff going on. Thanks!


	6. It Is What You Least Expect, That Most Needs Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going east,” Herobrine announced,” I have to warn my village.”

Herobrine was only at the resistance base for three days. The Chief and his council agreed that everyone needed to be warned of what was coming. It was decided that a small group, including Herobrine and Jordan, would investigate the creeper grove before spitting up and hitting as many villages as possible in all directions.  
“I’m going east,” Herobrine announced when the decision was made,” I have to warn my village.”  
“I’m going with him” Jordan had also said. It was that easy.  
On the morning they were leaving, Jordan’s friends were there to see them off.  
“Be careful you two,” Natalie said before hugging Jordan.  
“Don’t forget to check in periodically at the other bases, we’ll be watching progress of all the teams from here,” Chase said.  
"All right we're heading out!" Carter yelled from the front of the group.

 

***

  
The creeper grove, as it were, was not what Herobrine had been expecting. he began to realize just how little he knew about the inhabitants.  
Jordan saw his confusion and began explaining softly,”A creeper grove has a hive-like nest in the middle where the young are kept. The older creepers blend in to the surrounding grove to protect the nest in times of siege.”  
The grove did not appear to have taken too much damage, thankfully, but it was clear enough that someone had fought here recently. “So, they basically blew the attackers up, how does that even work?”  
“Creepers create a pollen that can be explosive, they drop that and use their ability to blend to get away from the attacker. Attacking a creeper, let alone a grove of them where their blending works best, is damn idiotic is what it is.”

 

***

  
There are many ways to pass information through the world, the resistance has long since relied on village hopping as the fastest way to spread the word. It was common practice for these village hoppers to eventually settle in a village and start a new branch of the resistance, because of this there was resistance allies all over the world.

  
After examining the grove and talking to the creepers, Herobrine and Jordan saddled up and headed East. With the resources of the resistance, they would reach Herobrine’s village in just over six months.

  
They stopped at resistance villages to trade news and switch horses. There were more villages that had no ties to the resistance or the brotherhood. At these villages, Herobrine and Jordan would try to rally the people behind their cause, it didn’t always work. Some villages they were warned to avoid entirely, and they did so with a gusto. The villages they couldn’t be sure about they stayed at longer, trying to see how these people might react to their cause.  
The rumor of the newest brother’s “game” had already spread to most of the villages the two met, Herobrine was uncomfortable with the details of the “game” and how fast his brother was working.

  
About four months into the journey, Jordan started talking of bigger plans after they made it to Herobrine’s village. “I’ve been thinking,” she said one night as they set up the fire,” The brotherhood is getting stronger faster than we can rally our own forces.”

  
“Thanks for that painful reminder.” Herobrine remarked. Jordan shot him a glare that promptly shut him up.

  
“We need a contingency plan. I think we should go to the dragon.”

  
Herobrine shot up from the fire pit,”That’s a great idea! If we can get the Ender Dragon’s support we could stop the brotherhood for good!”

  
“We’ll send a message to base tomorrow. They can try to set a meeting with the dragon.”

  
“We’re still two months out from my village, hopefully they can convince her before that.”

  
The next morning they made it into the new village and headed straight for the square. It was the easiest place to pick up on local gossip. They quietly observed for most of the morning before anyone approached them specifically.

  
“Are you two lost?” A man asked them. There was a note of caution in his voice.

  
Herobrine answered first,”We just stopped for supplies, mind pointing us to the market?”

  
The man relaxed, but only slightly,”that way,” he pointing behind him.

  
“Thank you,” Herobrine started walking that way. It was time to move when people started asking questions.

  
Jordan didn’t follow just yet,” Sir are you alright?”

  
“Town meeting’s tonight. I don’t like the meetings.” He hurried away.

  
As they walked through the market, Herobrine watched a kid pin flyers around. “Look here,” he read the flyer,”Meeting schedule. One is tonight.”

  
“That’s what that man said, apparently he doesn’t like the meetings.”

  
“Wonder why.”

  
Late in the afternoon they streamed into the town hall and took two seats in the very back. The crowd rustled around for a minute before finding their seats. They waited even longer for the meeting to start. After ten minutes, Herobrine started fidgeting,”something’s off about this, maybe we shouldn’t be here,” he whispered.

  
“Agreed, let’s go.” They stood up to leave just as an older woman walked in.

  
“Sit down everyone, sit down.” She said. The door to the outside looked with a resounding thud.

  
“This won’t end well,” Jordan laid hand on her knife.

  
“Drake has finally returned,” The older woman began,” And he brings... interesting news.”

  
Wherever Drake had been he must have just made it back. His hair was in desperate need of a trim, his clothes were ragged and torn. He looked ready to pass out.

  
“Wait a minute,”Herobrine leaned back to Jordan,” He was at the last village.”

  
“And the one before. I’m sure of it.” She replied.

  
“As you all know the Brotherhood is gaining power.” Drake said,” word is spreading quickly, but just as quickly they are being met with resistance. Several weeks ago I happened across a village meeting rallying against the Brothers.”

  
“Where are you going with this.” Jordan said to no one.

  
“Those two are spies! I’ve been following them for weeks, they spread their lies and slander.” Drake was pointed at Herobrine and Jordan. Of course he was.”And now we can stop them right here!”

  
“Get ‘em” someone in the crowd yelled. And they were mobbed.

  
Jordan bolted for the door and tried to kick it down. She had no luck. They were trapped.

  
***

  
Herobrine woke in the dark. He was in a cell. Jordan was nearby, awake and watching.

  
“How are we going to get out of here?” He asked.

  
“I don’t know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh things are heating up! I’m very excited to write what’s coming up. Thanks for reading! For any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to comment below or find me on tumblr @Zeetry.


	7. For There To Be Betrayal, There First Had To Be Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a weapon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. All mistakes are mine.

“How is it possible for it to feel like no time has passed when you’re trapped in a cell?’ Jordan asked. She had her back to the corner of the room, and she looked ready to spring into action.

“There’s nothing to show the time passing.” Herobrine said. He was leaning against the locked door. It would be harder for someone to sneak up on him that way he though. He was tired of being taken by surprise.

An eternity later, or maybe just a little while because who could tell at that point, Herobrine heard faint voices from the hall.

“prisoners,” He could just barely make out, and since he had heard no one else in this hall it wasn’t hard to assume which prisoners.

“Jordan!” He hissed before scrambling to get up.

“Open the door,” That voice sounded familiar, but Herobrine couldn’t place it.

Jordan scowled. The door swung open.

“Carter.”

“Hello again Herobrine, Jordan.”

“Never would have guessed that you were the leak,” Jordan seethed,” Guess that’s what made you the best huh?”

Carter laughed, ”You’ve always been too smart for your own good sweetheart-“

And then Carter was sporting a bloodied lip. Herobrine knew she was fast, but damn. He’d barely seen Jordan move.

Herobrine followed her lead and tackled the guard. They both went down, and Jordan raced out the cell. With one swift kick, and a little bit of luck, Herobrine got out and slammed the cell shut. The two grabbed their stuff and ran.

Their luck ended there. Just at the edge of town, a group of eight or so people caught up to them. Carter and the guard were not far behind.

“This is getting old,” Jordan said, her back to Herobrine’s.

“What now?”

“If I’m going down I’m raising hell doing it.”

That was Herobrine’s last clear memory. Everything after blurred together.

Even in the best of circumstances, two against ten was not the best odds. Escape was unlikely.

***

_“You need a weapon.”_

_“I have a weapon,-“ Herobrine grabbed his sword,-”It’s not a toothpick you know.”_

_“Swords are bulky, and true mastery could take years. How well can you use that sword?”_

_“Well I know not the grab the pointy end,” Herobrine joked._

_Jordan smiled,”Are you going to be able to defend yourself?”_

_“Most likely.”_

_“That’s not good enough, not with a war coming.”_

_“Then let’s spar,” Now Herobrine was smiling,” Teach me, oh wise one.”_

_They used swords at first, and then knives a little later. Herobrine got the upper hand once. Jordan hit the ground and rolled, but she came up laughing._

“Very good little brother, but you still weren’t strong enough to save her.”

That was not Jordan’s voice. Herobrine turned and Notch was standing beside him. He turned again and Jordan was gone.

The memory shattered. Herobrine was up. Notch was standing by his feet.

“Hello Brother. Long time.”

“So you figured out the emerald,” Herobrine eyed the ring Notch was wearing,” Stay out of my head.”

“Tut tut Herobrine, you weren’t raised to be so rude.”

“Where’s Jordan?” He searched the room for his sword, it wasn’t there.

Notch continued, completely ignoring Herobrine’s question,” Do you know where we are?”

“When I set out for home I didn’t expect to get here like this. You’ve made some changes here.” He starred at the windows that were now barred. “Much has changed since we left.”

Notch’s head tilted, he wasn’t looking at Herobrine,”And who is the girl you’ve been traveling with?”

“Where is she?”

“I asked you a question brother.” Notch looked aggravated.

“And I believe I asked you one first Notch,” Herobrine remarked.

He sighed,” Half of year we’ve been apart and you are already forgetting your manners little brother.”

“Stop calling me that, my brother is dead and in his place a monster.” Herobrine was looking for a reaction, but Notch’s face was clean of emotion now.

“I suppose you’re right. _My_ brother is gone and in his place is a traitor. I’m offering you a place in our ranks. A final chance to redeem your transgressions.”

“Excuse me?”

“We arrived on the cusp of our destiny, and yet you turned your back on your family. On me.”

“I was forced into a role I didn’t want to play. I will not be a pawn to your games. I’d rather die than join you!” Herobrine screamed the last part.”

“Big words little brother,-“Notch held up his hand to stop any interruptions,-“This is your choice, join me and my cause, or be executed at sunrise.”

Herobrine was the one to break eye contact. He starred at the windows again,” Then I’d like to spend my last hours without your company!”

Notch walked to the door but waited before opening it,”The girl is alive, but you will not see her again. I have seen to that.”

Herobrine, who had turned his back to Notch, was overwhelmed by his anger. He turned and flung the knife he was holding, but Notch was gone. Herobrine realized two things much later. He didn’t have a knife to begin with, and that door had never opened.

Sunrise was not long off. Herobrine had bigger things to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s like 2 in the morning right now, but i’m super excited for the upcoming chapters I just *need* to get to them. The whole idea idea of siblings referring to each other as ‘brother/sister’ is hilarious. As a sibling i can say i have never done that. BUT its dramatic. It’s aesthetic, and that’s the hill I will die on. Also Notch is a Pretentious BastardTM in this so it just fits for his character.
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to find me on Tumblr (@Zeetry). Where eventually i’ll Be posting extra content, but a lot of that is on info that’s not been revealed yet. So for now it’s just a plain old mineblr. Thanks!


	8. Every End Is A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I know for fact there is a spy in the resistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed all mistakes are my own.

Herobrine knew this room like he knew the back of his hand. He still spent hours carefully combing through it for some way out. The windows were obviously out of the question, and there didn’t appear to be anything for breaking through the door.

He checked the desk by the window for the third time. The sky was just beginning to lighten. “Dammit!” He kicked the desk. Time was running out.

Notch came for him just as the sun broke the horizon. Herobrine eyed the passerby who just stared as he walked down the road with his hands bound. None of them lifted a hand to help. Herobrine tried to ignore the resentment for the people he thought he knew. He was not successful.

“So what did it take to convince these people?” Herobrine asked. He recognized most of the people they passed, and he knew some of them very well once upon a time. “A few words spoken of your false prophecy and they bowed down? Or did you have to take such extreme measures as you do with me?”

Notch said nothing.

As they approached the square Herobrine saw four of the Brothers with bows. A firing squad. “Making an example of me are you?” Herobrine wanted to be sick. Notch had always been easy to talk to, even now, and Herobrine’s nerves made him even more talkative.

Notch just pushed him close to a wall. Herobrine closed his eyes and waited for the end, the fight in him suddenly gone. Nothing happened.

Chaos broke out on the square. An army of Endermen appeared. A swarm of spiders flooded in. Most of the people panicked.

One Enderman appeared before Herobrine,”I can get you out of here.”

“Let’s go!” He said. Herobrine learned that he did not like teleporting. In fact he hated it. They arrived near an End portal, Herobrine fell to the ground. “I’m fine.”

“Weakling,” the Enderman didn’t try to hide their disgust.

Herobrine eyed the portal and jumped in. He was nauseated, but didn’t hit the ground this time. Portal travel was no better. He was alone when he opened his eyes.

He walked for a short time until he found the Enderdragon. Herobrine knelt before her and waited to speak.

In a puff of smoke the Enderdragon was replaced by a woman, she still had dragon wings and vibrant purple eyes,”rise blue-eyed one, and tell me what brings you to my realm,” she spoke in a soft voice.

“You’re majesty i need you’re help, the inhabitants need your help.”

The queen laughed,” Is that so? And why send you, a stranger to this realm, in place of an ally?”

“My brother i-“ Herobrine was interrupted.

An Enderman appeared. They were bruised and bleeding.“My Queen,” they struggled to catch their breath,” They were prepared for an ambush. More than half the army was slaughtered.”

“How did he know?” Her voice was laced with quiet fury.

“There must be a spy,” The Enderman had just noticed Herobrine,” you’re majesty, you are aware this man in Notch’s brother.”

“Interesting,”The Queen was staring at Herobrine,” seize him.”

“No your majesty!-“Herobrine struggled as he was grabbed from behind-“I come to beg your help in stopping Notch! He will- wait you said a spy,” he looked between the Enderman and the Queen,”I know for fact there is a spy in the resistance.”

“What shall we do with him?” No one was listening to Herobrine’s pleas.

The Queen seemed to be listening to something, but Herobrine could hear nothing, though the air in the throne room seemed to have changed. He was nauseated once again.

“He is to go to the Nether,” She said,”But first-“

The last thing Herobrine saw was a line of bright white fire headed directly toward him. The pain was instant. Herobrine doubled over. He only heard a few words the Queen said next, and he just barely heard them over his screams. “Patient...Wise...Will not see..coming”

He thought she mentioned to portal, but he blacked out before he could make sense of any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot to say here. Questions, comments, concerns feel free to leave a comment below or find me on Tumblr @Zeetry. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	9. All Right Then, I’ll Go To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Liquid fire? So I really am in the Nether. I’d hoped it was a dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I absolutely love coming up with chapter titles XD. This one is a Mark Twain quote. This chapter is not Beta-ed any mistakes are my own. Also there is a bit of a rabble at the end.

Herobrine woke drenched in sweat. The heat was unbearable. He could barely breathe. He couldn’t really see anything.

There was footsteps.

“Hel-“ Herobrine coughed- “help.”

The footsteps approached.

“Look here.”

“How did he get here?”

“He’s hurt, we have to help him.”

Herobrine felt himself being lifted and carried, but he couldn’t say anything. He passed out again.

***

When he woke again the heat was still insufferable.

“Sir, he is awake,” a voice to his right said.

The other person spoke,”Drink.” A cup was pressed to his lips; he drank greedily, but almost immediately gagged.

“How do you feel?” The second voice again.

“Like I’ve swallowed a load of gravel,” Herobrine coughed,”What was that?”

“There is no water in this realm, consider it a liquid fire of sorts.”

“Liquid fire? So I really am in the Nether. I’d hoped it was a dream.”

“We’ve cleaned your wounds, but I’m afraid there is nothing more we can do for your eyes.” The first voice again,” Ender Acid is a nasty thing.”

Right the EnderDragon. “Thank you,” He coughed,” for doing what you could. My name is Herobrine.”

“I am Zetes. This is Jonah, and I’m sorry we could not do more. Please, tell me how this happened.”

So Herobrine found himself telling his story again. Whatever that liquid fire actually was, it seemed to help. Herobrine talked for what seemed like hours, but he had no trouble talking now and he was not interrupted. Herobrine almost thought he’d been left alone. “Zetes are you still there?”

“I am here.”

“Well, after I passed out I woke up here. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get back now.”

“I think I can help you out with that, but first.”

Zetes went quiet again. There was a strange... not quite buzzing, but something of that sort.

“Something just changed. What’s going on?” Herobrine skin prickled,”How are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Something in the air has changed, and I feel queasy suddenly.”

“Ah just as I hoped.”

Herobrine was very confused and also concerned.

“There is a certain magic in the world that we users call the Code. With training, some can develop the skills necessary to sense and use it.”

“But I’ve never done any Coding.”

“No but given what I know of the Brotherhood I thought you may have been at least exposed to it. Some have gained a sixth sense for it without actively trying to.”

Sixth sense. An idea was already forming in Herobrine’s mind,”Could I learn to Code?”

“I would be happy to teach you if you would like to stay here. Otherwise we have Overworld allies that might be interested.”

“I’ll stay here, if you won’t mind.” Herobrine couldn’t wait to test his theory.

“Excellent. We will prepare a room for you. Rest now Herobrine, I will return tomorrow.”

Herobrine spent the night listening to his surroundings. His head was filled with too many possibilities to sleep.

When Zetes showed up the next morning, Herobrine was ready to go.

“We will actually be working in here today Herobrine, but after I will take you to your new room. Are you ready to begin?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Zetes sat on the floor and had Herobrine join them. “First I want you to clear your mind. Today I will teach you different aspects of the Code, but mostly I want to gauge how easily you can sense it. Can you sense anything now?”

Herobrine was quiet for a minute while he tried to figure out how he’d sensed anything in the first place. “I don’t understand how I was doing it before. I don’t even know if I actually did anything.”

“The code is like an energy that fills the air. It flows through everything.”

Herobrine thought he felt a flicker. “Are you doing anything now?”

“Anything you feel now would be natural Code. To shape it we must bend the Code to our will, but we can only use what is already there.”

“I feel something now, but its really faint.”

“That is progress Herobrine! Feeling any natural Code so quickly is an excellent sign.”

Herobrine tried concentrating harder, trying to feel more code further around him. All too quickly he was hit with a wave of nausea and he lost all concentration. “AH. I’m glad we sat on the floor for this.”

Zetes chuckled,”Stamina is important and will take some time to build up. You have done an excellent job today, but now is a good time to stop. Your room should be ready now anyways.”

“How often will we train?”

“For now we will train like this everyday until your stamina is built up better. Once your other wounds have healed we can move on to other things.”

Herobrine couldn’t believe how exhausted he already felt, but he couldn’t wait to keep trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update yay! So this chapter officially marks the book as longer than the original draft which I think is really awesome. I really struggled with names for Zetes in this chapter because they were originally named Zeetry and I liked that name so much that I started using it myself. I then changed it in the story so it didn’t come across as a self-insert type of thing, but I’m just not as fond of Zetes. I may or may not go back and change it again. 
> 
> Herobrine was in fact blinded or at least partially blinded in the last chapter and I do have some plot points going forward with that in mind, but any and all information i have on the subject comes from google, so if something comes across as not quite right please feel free to let me know so I can do better. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would consider leaving comments/kudos. Feel free to find me on tumblr @Zeetry with questions/comments/concerns or if you just want to stop by and say hi. Until next time!


	10. It Doesn’t Get Easier, You Just Get Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”If you’re not going to help me than leave. You’ll just be in my way.”

Herobrine spent the next week trying to reach further out with the code. By the sixth day he could ignore the slight nausea that still haunted him. Everyday he worked harder to make his idea work, and everyday he had to convince himself to say nothing of it. Yet.

What finally made him speak up was when he noticed something odd about the people around him.

Zetes was an ever present force through all the training, and today Jonah joined them as well.

“Zetes there’s something I’ve wanted to talk about.”

“What is that?”

“I think I can use the Code to replace my sight.”

“Herobrine, no amount of coding will fix your eyes,” Zetes said,” I am sorry.”

“I figured as much, but that’s not what I meant; I can almost sense the shapes in the code.”

“Sense the shapes? I’ve never heard of anything like that.” Jonah said.

“I can’t quite explain it since I’ve just figured it out, but the natural Code is not just blanketed over everything, its different around things.”

“I do not know anyone else who has used the Code in this fashion, but this could definitely work. Well done Herobrine.”

“This means I can still stop Notch.” Herobrine didn’t know how to react to the excitement in his voice at that statement.

“I don’t think that would be wise,” Jonah said.

“I have to stop him. This is the only way.”

“No one said you have to fight Notch,” Jonah’s voice was too calm,” No one expects that of you now.”

“No one expects that of you now,” Herobrine mocked,” That doesn’t matter! It’s my family causing these problems and I’m tired of people getting hurt when I could stop them!” He remembered the creeper grove demolished and Carter dying in too many details. He shut down all thoughts of Jordan.

Jonah matched his shouting,”You will only get yourself killed! And how many allies will fall with you?”

“Jonah calm yourself,” Zetes started.

“I will not-” Jonah turned between the two,” You are blind. Nothing is going to change that.”

“Really?” Herobrine’s voice dripped with sarcasm now,” I had no idea, no wonder I can’t see a damn thing!”

Zetes snorted.

“If you’re not going to help me than leave. You’ll just be in my way.”

Jonah started for the door,” Zetes, I beg you, do not play into his childish fantasies.”

Zetes spoke without pause,” I think this can work, I will help you Herobrine.”

Jonah sighed and stormed out.

***

“Now Herobrine, I want you to walk me through what you have figured out.”

“I’ve been thinking of this for days but it wasn’t until this morning I was truly convinced it could work.” Herobrine took a breathe,” I’m getting a better understanding of the natural code now and its not perfect but I can sort of see where the code clusters in or around things.”

“This is very interesting indeed.”

“What really threw me for a loop today though was the amount of code that does or doesn’t appear in the people around me. Someone walked down the hall earlier and they had some code, but when you and Jonah walked it there was much more around you. Any ideas why?”

Zetes thought for a moment,” Perhaps it has to do with how much code you manipulate. Jonah isn’t much for coding now, but there was a time when he did, and there are not many other coders in the fortress these days.”

“That sounds like a possible explanation. Whatever the cause may be, I would like to hone this ability as quickly as possible.” Herobrine’s voice was filled with determination.

“We will begin this new training at once.”

***

A few days later is was someone else who showed up at Herobrine’s room for training. “I’ve been instructed to take you to Zetes.”

Herobrine knew Zetes had something planned, but had no clue what to expect. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Herobrine was led to a room father down the hall that he’d been. “Zetes are you in here?” He asked when the door shut behind him.

“I am, Herobrine. Today is a test of endurance. I am in the center. Try to find me.”

Herobrine wandered around forever. He would get close enough to sense Zetes before the maze would lead him much farther away. When he finally found him, he was exhausted. He sat down in front of Zetes.

“How are you feeling Herobrine?”

“I’m ready to go back to sleep.” Herobrine laughed.

“Come then, let us go back to your room.” Zetes created a doorway through the maze.

“I wish i had thought of that. It would have saved so much time.”


End file.
